Stealing The Uchihas Heart
by my-broken-lullaby
Summary: My name is Hinata Hyuga, the heiress of a highly respect clan and "no body" at school who seems to attract the worst situations possible. Especially one where I bump into the school BadBoy, Sasuke Uchiha. Then somehow provoke him and his whole group into making my life a living hell. Oh, then I break my record for worst situations, I fall in love with him. Good one Hinata...
1. Bumping into Uchiha

**_A/N: Please read. _**

**_Hey everyone this is my first ever proper fan fiction. I've done a one shot before on FF7 but I thought I'd try Naruto. I write stories on wattpad and honestly this one is a bit of a rip off of one I have on there. I just wanted to see how it'd go if I changed the context to Naruto. _**

**_This is a sasukexhinata fanfiction. I love narutoxhinata as well but I wanted to do something a little different. There's slight OOC to change it up a bit as well. Anyways, enough from me. Please read and comment I'd really like to know what you think. Thanks guys!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. _**

**Chapter One: Bumping into Uchiha**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

What the? I closed my eyes like 5 minutes ago, why is my alarm going off now?

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Alright, alright I get it. I reached over and pressed the button to stop my infuriating alarm. After a few minutes of lying there debating between my soft bed and school I decided on the ladder and slowly picked myself up and headed into my bathroom. I was way too much of a scardy cat to miss a day of school.

My name is Hinata Hyuga, I'm a "nerd" at school who's been described as a good girl and OCD more than once.

My parents are the famous Hyugas so my family's well known and respected. They're also ridiculously rich. And what kind of rich people would they be if they didn't have a massive house.

It was two stories with 30+ bedrooms. But the best part is I'm the only one at the end of this hall. I claimed it helped me study being away from everyone else so my Dad had it extended on the end of the house.

He may not be the best Dad for support and so on, but he does his best with what he knows. My Mum died when I was young, since then he's thrown himself into work and hasn't really had time for anyone. The house is full but everyones always busy with clan business as well so I'm usually alone. I don't mind my own company though.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door, I stripped off my tracksuit pants and t shirt, stepped into the shower and let the warm water wake me up and wash away the feeling of sleep.

Ten minutes later I was wrapping a towel around myself and drying off my hair. I looked into the bathroom mirror and studied my reflection. I had thick dark blue hair that reached just past the centre of my back, creamy white that was flushed from the shower and white eyes. Unusual right? A family trait.

Besides my face I had a very curvaceous figure that could be seen even through the towel. I'd filled out a bit more than most girls my age which I sometimes got embarrassed by. I always try wearing baggy clothes so people don't gawk at my chest as walk by. My family, along with a few others in town, specialise in martial arts, so I'm always training, when I'm not studying. So my body's firm and toned from hours of practice.

I quickly brushed my teeth, threw my hair towel in the basket, grabbed my hair dryer and started drying it.

A few minutes later my hair was falling in waves down my back. I put on my usual make up, foundation, brown eye liner, a tiny bit of blush and lip balm. I looked outside seeing the weather was raining and foggy. I and decided to braid my hair to the side in an attempt to keep it in place. I left my bangs out and with one last glance in the mirror exited the bathroom.

I made my way over to my closet and pulled out my school uniform which was way to revealing for my liking. It was a simple white top with navy lining and a matching tie, a navy skirt that barely reached the bottom of the shirt and stopped mid thigh. Navy socks that stopped just under my knees and brown formal shoes. I slipped it on and glanced myself over in the mirror. I HATED this uniform, my chest was about to burst through the material, I felt like a hooker. Returning to my closet I grabbed out the baggy navy jumper and slipped it on. Looking in the mirror I pursed my lips. I still wasn't happy but it would have to do. Remembering the weather I added a white scarf.

I grabbed my textbooks from my desk and threw them in my bag. Checking the time seeing it was later than I though I rushed downstairs.

I grabbed an apple from the kitchen hoping to sneak by the cook before he could lecture me on having a healthy breakfast.

I greeted a few people before wishing them a good day and exiting the house.

I was greeted by the cold frosty wind as I walked down the porch steps. Putting my head down to block the wind a little I grabbed my umbrella hanging next to the door, opened it up and started walking to school.

15 minutes later I walked through the school doors into the toasty warm air. After making my way to my locker, shoving in textbooks and my umbrella I grabbed out a few books and turned to look for my best friend Naruto. But.. before I could make such a journey I slammed into someone falling back into the lockers and sliding down. I closed my eyes wincing in pain holding the back of my head.

"Watch it" I heard a husky deep voice say. I opened my eyes and almost died. I had bumped into Sasuke Uchiha. The notorious bad boy and heart throb of the school. Looking around I saw people had gathered around us, half looking at me and in sympathy and others laughing. I looked back to Sasuke to see him staring down at me with his arms folded giving me a deadly look.

"I- I umm, I'm sorry" I stuttered out. "Oh look the little girl's sorry" said his friend who I recognised as Gaara, standing next to him giving me an evil grin. I took in both their appearances, they had the normal uniform with their bags slung across one shoulder.

Sasuke had deep black eyes and spiked black hair, Gaara had aqua eyes and red hair a bit shorter. Gaara was good looking no doubt, but right now I couldn't take my eyes off of Sasuke. His black eyes holding me in a trance, his plump lips making me wonder what they taste like.

Wait what? What the hell was I thinking? I scurried up off the floor and looked at the two mumbling sorry again starting to walk away when a hand grabbed my wrist and spun me back around. I came face to face with a smirking Gaara. "

I think you're going to need a bit more than sorry little girl."

I felt my face grow hot with anger, I didn't need to kiss the ground they walked on, why did he think they needed special treatment? I yanked my wrist away and glared at him. I knew I'd regret this later but something came over me that I couldn't explain.

"Don't touch me! And I said sorry! I didn't mean to run into him so no, you're not getting more than that!" I shouted and turned around stalking off.

Who did he think he was?

"You're gonna get it little girl!" I heard Gaara shout after me. I glanced his way again, he was fuming but I swear I saw Sasuke smirking. I turned my back around and started looking for Naruto again realising what I'd just done. I am so dead.


	2. You'll be with me friday night

**Chapter 2: "You'll be with me Friday night."**

"Hahahahahaha" Naruto was bent over laughing after I told him the events from earlier.

"So funny..." I mumbled hanging my head looking down to my shoes.

"Hinata I'm sorry but that is gold." Naruto said between laughs.

I looked at him with a worried expression and he straightened up a little slinging his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry sweet cheeks he'd have to get past me to get to you." Naruto grinned his famous bright smile. Well famous in my mind.

"Thanks Naruto." I smiled back.

"I don't know I just.. I just got really mad. That never happens to me." I replied meekly.

"I know it's hilarious!"

I groaned as we walked in the classroom.

We had History first, my least favourite subject.

"Here she is" I heard a devilish voice say. My head snapped up to see Gaara smirking at me and right next to him was the one and only Sasuke.

I couldn't help but let my eyes travel all over him.

"Aww here's a first, the innocent little Hyuga is checking someone out." Gaara chuckled.

I felt my face heat up and looked away quickly taking my seat up the back with Naruto.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine" I smiled at him.

Naruto might make endless jokes but can be serious when he needs to.

He gave me a worried look but dropped it.

I bent down to grab my books from my bag and heard the chair next to me slide back along with Naruto growling.

I looked up and saw Sasuke sitting right next to me. I swear my eyes popped out of my head. And once again I looked him up and down.

'Seriously Hinata what's wrong with you?!'

"See something you like?" He smirked.

"I- I umm, y-no" I stuttered out stupidly.

He let out a light chuckled.

"So you pissed off my friend earlier this morning, bad move"

I felt myself getting angry again but calmly responded.

"Y-your friend w-was b-being a jerk, besides I d-didn't even r-run into him I ran i-into you."

"Losing your words around me, cute."

"Shut up you idiot Hinata's always had a stutter."

I looked at Naruto who was leaned over his desk glaring at Sasuke.

"Oh look the dobe speaks." Sasuke retorted.

"Don't call him that! What do you want Sasuke just go away!" I yelled surprising all of us.

"Umm.." I looked down to my feet.

"Don't you dare talk to my Sasuke that!"

My head snapped up to see none other than Sakura Haruno walking towards me. If Sasuke was the school player, she was the slut. Which honestly didn't make sense because she was apparently "in love" with Sasuke.

"Beat it Sakura." I turned my head to see Sasuke glaring at her.

"But Sasuke she's being mean to you." Sakura pouted her bottom lip as she spoke in a whiney voice.

"I said beat it."

I tried to stifle a laugh as her expression fell. Sakura was what you would call the queen bee of the school. Well, along with Ino Yamanaka. Speak of the devil...

"Forehead are you trying to get with my Sasuke again."

I looked over to him and saw he looked rather annoyed at Inos comment. I can see why girls find him attractive, his dark eyes and mysterious features made almost every girl swoon. Almost. I just wanted him gone.

"Umm Sasuke?"

He turned to look at me, seeming surprised that I'd addressed him first.

"I g-get that t-they l-like you, and all. But c-could y-you please ask them, to g-go away?"

He stared at me for a few seconds looking slightly confused before shaking his head and chuckling.

I accidentally let my eyes trail over his body again, his muscles showed perfectly under his uniform leaving just enough to the imagination. Wait what? I don't imagine him. What on earth?

"Afraid you might have some competition?" He said.

Snapping me out of my thoughts I looked up and met his eyes.

"C-competition? For what?"

"Oh come on, you practically undress me with your eyes every time you see me. Does someone have a crush on me?"

I knew my cheeks had to be 9 shades of red right now. But I couldn't help burst into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You- you seriously think I'd have a crush on you?" I let out between giggles.

"Hinata Hyuga?" Anko sensei asked walking into the classroom with an annoyed look on her face. I swear she had it out for me, class hadn't even started yet.

"S-sorry sensei." I said quickly and shut my mouth.

Suddenly I felt a hand squeeze my leg and looked over to see Sasuke leaning in towards me. He put his lips next to my ear and whispered "When I'm done with you it'll be more than a crush" he pulled back smirking.

Not being able to think or move I stared at his figure as he went back to sitting with Gaara. When he sat down he flashed me a smirk and turned back to face Sensei. What was that supposed to mean? More than a crush?

"Hinata" I heard next to me.

'What?'

"Hinata!" Naruto whisper shouted.

I let out a long breath that I'd been holding and turned towards him.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing he was just being and idiot." I said with a fake laugh.

If there was one person I couldn't fool it was him. He gave me a look that said "Seriously Hinata? Seriously..."

I let out a sigh and told him what Sasuke said. He looked at me with a serious expression on his face and then at Sasuke.

"What?" I quizzed.

"Nothing" he said and turned back to the front of the class.

"What?!" I jabbed him with my pencil.

He shook his head and kept staring at Anko Sensei.

I put my head on my desk. This was going to be a long day. I bump into Sasuke, piss off his friend, get in trouble from Sensei, Sasuke says something very inappropriate to me and it wasn't even second period.

"Hinata!"

"What?!" I shouted in annoyance. I looked up and saw Anko glaring daggers at me. Oh god did I just shout at her. I looked around to see half the class giggling. Great. I looked back to the front. Apparently class had started and I didn't notice. Good one Hinata.

"I-I'm so sorry S-sensei. yes?"

"Answer my question." She said sternly.

"U-umm what q-q-question?"

The whole class set off into a fit of giggles.

"Outside! Now!"

I stood from my seat and started walking towards the door.

"Aww the good girls in trouble" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to see Gaara grinning his dark face off.

"Shut up Gaara or I'll knock that stupid grin off your face." Naruto threatened.

'Oh god not you too Naruto.' I thought. It's bad enough Gaara wants my head on a silver platter. I didn't want him mixed up in it as well. Gaara turned towards him and his grin grew even wider.

"You wanna come down here and say that, idiot? And best of luck to you in your endeavour. I promise it won't end well."

I looked up and saw Naruto boiling in his seat.

"N-naruto-"

Before I could continue he stood up and walked over to Gaara who had now stood up, getting right in his face.

"Don't you EVER speak to Hinata again."

And with that Naruto punched him in the face. I gasped as Gaara was knocked back into the desk.

He looked up and wiped his lip, his eyes glinted something dark and he launched himself at Naruto.

He threw a punch at Naruto who quickly dodged it and ripped him in the ribs.

I didn't know what to do. If I tried to get between them I'd probably get myself knocked out. I looked over to Sasuke who was watching the scene with his arms crossed over his chest.

I quickly ran over to him and tugged on his arm. He looked down and me with a hard expression on his face.

"S-Sasuke please, I can get Naruto to stop but I can't do anything about Gaara." I looked up at him my hands still on his arm and eyes pleading.

He seemed to mull it over before smirking.

"Gaara come on, stop wasting your time on this loser."

"He's not a loser!" I said running over to Naruto as they'd both backed off.

I put my hands on either side of Narutos face but he was still glaring daggers at Gaara.

"Naruto?"

No response.

"Naruto look at me."

After a few seconds he finally looked down at me and grinned his famous grin chuckling, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry Hinata guess I got carried away."

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I'm fine he hits like a girl."

"You wanna try it again?" I heard Gaara say behind me.

"S-stop it G-Gaara." I turned my head to say.

He looked like he was going to say something but before he could we were interrupted.

"Ehem."

We all turned our heads to see Principal Tsunade standing next to Anko Sensei with her arms crossed and eye brow raised.

Catching Sasukes eye I saw him smirking at me once again. Blushing I looked down ready to hear our punishment. What a morning.

The rest of the day rolled around quickly after that. We all got detention for tomorrow afternoon and had to write 100 lines saying "I will behave in class" but other than that our classes were normal.

Thank god the school day was over now. I was outside waiting for Naruto who was supposed to come and study at my house for a while and it was freezing cold.

Leaning against a brick wall at the front of the school I rubbed my arms in an attempt to keep warm. I heard laughing and looked up to see the schools "bad boys" staring my way. Sasuke and Gaara of course. Shikimaru Nara and Sai.

I quickly looked away and started walking towards the back of the school.

"Hinata!" I heard a voice call. I turned to see Kiba, running up to me.

"H-Hi Kiba."

I glanced over to the group of boys to see them all looking at us intensely.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me on Friday night?" He asked.

I stood there dumbfounded. He wanted to go out with me? I did not want to go out with him I don't even know what a date is. What do you do? Not that he wasn't good looking, he was, he had short brown hair hanging slightly over his forehead which looked a little darker from being in the rain today, tanned skin and his trademark Inuzuka eyes which were white with simple black slits through them.

Girls seemed to love Kiba, he was handsome, nice and good company to have around, but I wasn't interested in him that way. Before I could answer he took my hands and leaned in very close.

"Please Hinata, I've liked you for a really long time."

"U-umm.." I stuttered. Again I glanced over at the boys and saw Sasuke who looked like he was glaring at Kiba.

I looked back to Kibas waiting face. "I- I don't really umm" I closed my eyes and let out a breath. "N-"

"She can't go out with you" I heard a husky voice say. My eyes flew over to see Sasuke standing there looking at Kiba. Kiba dropped my hands and took a step back turning to face Sasuke.

"I asked her not you"

Sasuke smirked "Good it'd be weird if you asked me."

I had to stifle a laugh, Sasuke flashed me a quick smirk causing me to blush and look down. Why does that happen every time?

"And why can't she?" Kiba sneered through gritted teeth.

"She'll be with me."

'Thank you Sasuke for saving me. Wait.. What? I'll be with him? I never agreed to this. When was this discussed? I have study to do I can't just hang out whenever I want.'

I looked up and opened my mouth to question him but decided against it. It got me out of saying no to Kiba harshly, I'd ask Sasuke why he was doing this later.

"Is that true?" Kiba asked turning to me.

"Yes" I replied.

"Some other time then." He said with a smirk.

'No.' I thought.

Kiba started to walk away before I could say it. I heard my name being called again.

"Hinata!" I looked up and saw Naruto running towards me. He stopped at my side bent over with his hands on his knees before straightening up and looking at me. He didn't seem to notice Sasuke still standing there.

"Hinata I'm sorry I can't come over this afternoon I have to go to work."

I smiled at him in understanding, though I was a little disappointed, Naruto was always fun to be around.

"That's okay"

"How about tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure."

He pulled me into a quick tight hug and let go running towards Ichiraku Ramen.

I let out a long sigh looking down. Remembering Sasuke was still here, I smiled and looked to him.

"Thank you Sasuke."

He looked taken a back for a second before replying.

"Don't mention it."

We stared at each other for a moments before looking to the ground.

"N-Not that I don't a-appreciate it but umm.. why did you umm.. help me out?" I asked.

There was a long silence between us and I thought he wasn't going to answer.

"Well I didn't really lie to him." He said.

'What?'

"What?" I asked.

"You'll be with me Friday night."

"Umm.. I am?"

He took a step towards me and I took a step back colliding with the brick wall behind me. I took a sharp breath in when he grasped my waist and leaned in.

"Yes you will be."

Not able to say anything I looked down waiting for him to move so I couldn't regain some control.

He lifted my chin with his hand until I was looking at him. I took a deep breath because of his closeness, which was a mistake, he smelled amazing and I was even more enticed.

He started leaning in and I swear my heart was about to leap out of my chest. I could feel his warm breath fan across my face. He stopped just before our lips touched.

And then he was gone, walking back to his smirking friends.

I stood there like an idiot for another few minutes before finally snapping out of it.

Now that Naruto wasn't coming I started walking home. The rain picked up of course and I was basically drenched by the time I walked inside.

Walking through the compound gates I greeted the guards and walked through the house straight to my room.

I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

I walked up to my room, dropped my bag and walked into my bathroom shedding my clothes and stepping into the shower letting the warm water pour over my skin.

After about half an hour of sitting in the shower I stepped out, dried myself, put on sweats, a loose t shirt and started my homework.

Maths...

If the trajectory of Sasuke...

What? The trajectory of Sasuke? Can you even find that? Argh! What am I thinking?!

I threw my pencil down on the desk and stood up. I was too distracted to concentrate on anything right now. Why was I thinking about Sasuke? Why was he messing with me?

I threw myself down on my bed and closed my eyes, my eyes were stinging from hot tears.

For some reason my anger was connected to my year ducts. After about half an hour of clutching my pillow I loosened my grip and relaxed a bit.

I still wasn't going to get anything done and didn't have much of an appetite. Deciding to study in the morning I set my alarm and closed my eyes surrendering to sleep.

**A/N **

**Hey everyone I'm sorry I took so long to update, the chapters kind of on the long side so I hope that makes up for it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed its so good to hear feedback. If anyone has suggestions please let me know I'd love to hear. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Thanks again :) **

**my-broken-lulluby xo**


End file.
